The 5 Signs
by Gamzee Makara
Summary: Dib is plagued by Zim 5 different times. / Summary sucks I know.


Title: The 5 Signs.

Pairing: ZimxDib

Warnings: Implied Character Death, No GIR, Implied sex.

Rating: T

I do not own Invader Zim, only this idea.

* * *

15 years had gone by since we saw the end of the Irken Invader: Zim. Dib was present that day…

Zim's ship had gone out, seeing as he was trying to leave Earth, it fought back against him realized what he was trying to do. The little Irken boy had to run, had to leave Earth and everything behind with it. But he didn't have to leave that way…

15 years and 5 days ago Zim was living as normal as he always did. No one watching his every movement, except Dib. No one out to capture him, except Dib. No one with pointy weapons threatening his life, except Dib. Then again, 15 years and 5 days had been Valentine's Day, and instead of meat they used valentines, due to Zim's "skin allergy to meat".

Zim only got one but that was because Old Man Kid handed one to everyone. Dib got two but, his second was written so nicely he thought it was a mistake. Thus he never took it with him. Zim felt his Irken heart sink, not that he sent the valentine or anything. He just felt bad for whoever did.

Ok so it was Zim who took the time to write in the fancy script that he placed before Dib in the confusion of "who got the best card" Needless to say Dib did win. So that was the first sign.

The second sign happened the next day. Zim requested a Peace Offering from Dib. It was mainly a distraction, Dib was distracted by the odd question and Zim snuck the valentine into Dib's pocket. Dib didn't notice it until it fell out at home, his dad saw it and read it out to both of them. Gaz laughed while Dib turned red from embarrassment.

"So who gave you this bundle of embarrassing mush?" This would be the third sign. Dib's father came into the house from mail call with a package for Dib, well it was gift wrapped in embarrassing pink hearted wrapping paper. Needless to say, it was a bundle of embarrassing mush. Dib wanted to die after seeing it.

The fourth sign was two days later. When Zim showed himself to the world. Full alien form and up on his spider legs. He said something in Irken, but finished it with. "So I am leaving this filthy mud planet. It has no use to me or the armada. In due time though. The armada will come by destroying it. Leaving you filthy meat puppets to burn in your mud filth." However this got people after him. He managed to flee into his ship and flip off, with GIR at least.

Some kind of malfunction happened in the ship. Sadly the Ship exploded before reaching the Stratosphere. It was then Dib had realized, somehow both strange gifts were from Zim. Also he was hit in the head with something that flew off the ship. It embedded itself in the human's brain. And for once, he understood the Irken spoken to the world.

"_I found love on this planet, but love was not returned. For that I bid you farewell Dib. You were the only one I saw as more than a meat puppet, you were a meat friend. _So I am leaving this filthy mud planet. It has no use to me or the armada. In due time though. The armada will come by destroying it. Leaving you filthy meat puppets to burn in your mud filth." That was the full speech. This time Dib's heart sank.

"Zim said all that, and then died right before our eyes. But wait. How do I know this?" Of course he was referring to how did he know what was said. No one has been able to crack the code of Irken.

However, death was not the case for Zim. He body was just thrusted into space, the Armada's ship happening to pass by and pick it up. GIR was nowhere to be found though.

"I don't believe it. Look, its Zim." One of the tallest brought up. The other looked over, drinking on a soda while eating donuts.

"So what do we do with it?" Both Tallest thought he was dead, until he moved causing of them to scream, called for mommy, and hold the other for dear life.

"Where am I?"

"The Mothership, but how? How are you alive, your ship exploded it was like…" Well while he did exploding noises the other got down to seriousness.

"Zim, you survived something that would have killed any normal Irken. Invader or not. How?"

"The humans cannot be enslaved. Planet… Destr…" The Irken's eyes closed for what most Invader thought would be the final time.

15 years passed from that day. Dib is still upset, he is a wreck but at least he has a stable job. Translating alien language.

"Sir we have another message incoming."

"Let me hear it." The agent played the message, it was… No it couldn't be. Irken. He hardly recognized the voice. But it seemed so familiar.

"_Hello Earth. I am the leader of the Alien Race, the Irken. I came once before to your world. But you weren't ready for us. It's been 15 years are you ready for us now?"_

It did not seem the message was directed to the People of Earth, but Dib himself. But no it couldn't be.

"_State your true name alien."_ He managed to learn to speak the Alien languages, it help his job.

"_Don't you remember me Dib? It's Zim. That's right, I am in charge now, and I think for your filthy planet's safety, you listen carefully. We meet at our old Skool roof. They don't use it now. And it will be fitting; it's where you sealed your planet's fate."_

They met one week from the transmission, seeing as Zim's ship took a while to get to the Earth.

"Hello Dib." The Irken was tall now, taller than the previous Tallest.

"Zim? How are you alive? I was there when you died!"

"Yes, well it's a mystery to the Irken race as well. But tell me Dib, did you really think that would be the end of me? The End of Zim?" The Irken laughed. "Well you were wrong; it was only the beginning of something even greater." This had to be the Fifth sign. Dib could tell because of what was said to him in Irken. _"Face it Dib, I actually have fallen in love with you. And not in the Irken way. In the filthy human way."_

"But, why me?"

"I don't know. But I know I do. So Silence! And accept that, and this." The alien forced their lips together. Dib was surprised he tasted normal, like a normal human. Not some weird flavor. Dib however did not seem to mind. His knees nearly buckled underneath him.

The human effortlessly tried to push the Irken off. "Wait Zim, stop. Let me, ahh." The Irken wasted no time. He already had Dib shirtless and laying on the ground. "Just let me prove this love to you Dib." Which he did…

_I love you too… Zim.__

* * *

_

I am sorry you sat through that.

Well Italics in "" is Irken speech. Italics no "" is thoughts, and No Italics but "" is Common.

All flames will be used to roast marshmallows that I shall sing England's Marshmallow song by.


End file.
